Not Helpless
by Leni
Summary: ONE-shot. "He raised his head a little, dislodging Kagome's grip enough to see if everybody was sleeping. They were."


**DISCLAIMER: **Until you see 'Leni' in the credits, it's gonna have to be a 'No', guys.

**GENRE: **General.

**CHARACTERS: **Shippou and Myouga

**SUMMARY:**  "Shippou opened one eye. The fire was already out. He raised his head a little, dislodging Kagome's grip enough to see if everybody was sleeping. They were."

**Written **for Numisma

* * *

**NOT HELPLESS**

a Shippou story

_by Leni_

* * *

Shippou opened one eye. The fire was already out. He raised his head a little, dislodging Kagome's grip enough to see if everybody was sleeping.

They were.

He shifted, swallowing a grunt when a twig poked at him through Kagome's bedding. Shippou really missed not sleeping with a grown Kirara, but the firecat had a far lighter sleep than the older girl. Kagome never noticed if he was going or coming and, as long as she woke up with him at her side, never would. Now he only needed to release her grip on him. If he pinched her elbow _right_ there... Yes. Success. Soundlessly Kagome pulled her arm back and rolled to the other side to avoid the 'danger'; she didn't even murmur in protest. Shippou was still surprised, he couldn't understand how anyone, much less the admittedly weak guardian of the Shikon shards, could sleep so soundly outdoors.

But then, the others weren't any better. Except for...

Shippou, still half-laid against Kagome's body, tried to pin-point Inuyasha's current position. Aha! There. The hanyou was on a large branch on the other side of the camp. Shippou gave a mental chuckle, Inuyasha must have had another fight with Kagome after he was already asleep. For all his protests, he rarely slept too far away from his ward.

Well, Shippou smiled, whatever had happened earlier only worked for his advantadge. Just in case he squinted his eyes in Inuyasha's direction as he carefully stood up.

Nothing.

He stepped out of the bedroll.

Nothing.

He walked toward the edge of the camp.

Inuyasha's ears flicked forward and back, instantly pointing to him.

He froze. Tried to relax. If he began running, Inuyasha would definitely wake up and spank him. Probably with Kagome's blessing. Shippou gulped.

Five minutes later, Inuyasha's subconscious not sensing to real danger, the ears drooped down again. Shippou breathed in relief and practically tiptoed until he was sure to be out of earshot. He walked a little more, finally settling for another - if smaller - clearing. His nose tried to pick any possible enemy's trace. Nothing. He smiled. Finally alone. His little claws flexed as he tried to find a fitting objective.

First he'd tried to hunt live animals but they either evaded him or his work was so sloppy that it couldn't possibly count as a success. He'd subtly asked Inuyasha about it (he still was nursing two bumps from when the hanyou had deemed he asked one question too many) and then gone to the taijiya for some answers. Sango's work was to slay youkai - evil youkai, Shippou corrected automatically. But, after all, youkai would _still _be considered live prey, wouldn't they? He'd carefully asked her about her techniques and even though she'd been highly amused at his curiousty, mussed his hair and hugged him into asphyxia, she'd still told him something valuable: "Father made me practice every day in the yard. No prey, just my weapon and I."

Well, his claws were his weapons and he wanted to practice with them. So he slunk away every night. He hadn't told anybody yet. Maybe if he did, they wouldn't tease him about dozing off for most of the day, but Inuyasha would laugh at him and the others would say he was too little. Shippou knew he wasn't. His father had been about to teach him before he died.

He sighed, trying to remember his dad's too short lessons. He tensed his fingers, clenching and unclenching his fist until he found a comfortable position. Then he attacked the tree in front of him. "Ow!" The pain reverberated from his little finger all the way to his shoulder. Shippou pouted, feeling the tears about to come. He'd never do it. Never. He was destined to be the group's little pet. A sniffle. He sucked on his hurt thumb.

"You have to lower your shoulder more, Shippou-san."

He startled. Who was there? He looked around; nobody came to his vision.

"Don't extend your arm until you're about to attack either. That's why it hurt you."

Now he pinpointed the voice's origin. A tiny shadow jumping up and down on a nearby rock. His eyes rolled. "Myouga-jiji." The flea-youkai only came to announce dangers or send Inuyasha into a mission, just to disappear when the enemy was close.

"A little more respect, young Shippou," the flea berated. "I'm only trying to help you and you treat like Inuyasha. would Really!"

Shippou shrugged, returning his focus to his still throbbing finger. "How would you help me? You're only a flea!"

Myouga sputtered at that, then puffed up and jumped to Shippou's shoulder. "I'll have you know that I served under the great Inutaisho for centuries, child." The fox rolled his eyes. "I've acted as observer in more battles than can be counted..." Shippou wasn't surprised at Myouga's 'observer' status. "...and I know for a fact that kitsune fighting techniques aren't that different from inu-youkai's."

Shippou thought about it. "Are you saying you could help me?"

Myouga nodded, then crossed one pair of arms around his midsection and waggled a finger in his face. Typical Myouga-sensei stance, Shippou realised. "I also noticed that your thumb stuck too far from your other fingers. You will never get a good grasp of your prey like that. How would Inuyasha overlook something like that, I have no idea. And to leave a cub alone in the woods! He has no heart, just wait until Kagome-sama learns about this."

The flea made to leave towards the camp. Shippou reacted quickly and trapped him between two fingers, lifting him until they were eye-to-eye. "They don't know," he said. Myouga looked confused for a second. Shippou glared at the older youkai, fixing him with his best version of Kagome's warning look. "And I prefer they don't."

"But..." the flea began. Then thought better of it under Shippou's determined expression. Suddenly he had an idea. A wonderful idea. Myouga looked down to that exquisite exposed neck. "I suppose we could make an arrangement..."

Shippou squeezed. Hard.

Myouga squealed. "No, no, of course I won't tell, master fox."

Shippou nodded and threw the flea over his shoulder. He landed heavily on the ground. "Youngsters these days. No respect for their elders at all. You'd think this one was better than Inuyasha. Hah!"

Shippou tuned the annoying voice off. Concentrating on his movements again, he clenched his claws, looking for that perfect position. His thumb moved to the right and suddenly it was even better. He lowered his shoulder and jumped forward, extending his arm at the last minute-

The branch fell off.

Shippou smiled brightly. There was hope after all. He eyed the _still_ mumbling flea at his back. Maybe that coward was good for something after all.

* * *

The End

11/11/04

* * *

**Feedback** is always loved. 


End file.
